sniff sniff
by Eliza Spootkitten
Summary: Someone Lorelai loves dies and she borrows a buttload of money from her parents !WOA! to pay for it. It's a little bed time story my little sister told me one night. the sad part is she was 12 at the time and I was 17.
1. prologue

Lorelai was at the parents house for Friday night dinner. Emily was at a function for the D.A.R. and wouldn't be back till Sunday. Rory was at Yale and canceled the last minute, so it was only Lorelai and Richard. Richard was (drum roll) reading the news paper (surprise right?).

LORELAI: "so dad. What's up?"

She said, more like a comment than a question.

RICHARD: "I beg your pardon?"

Appalled

LORELAI: "What's going on in the paper?"

RICHARD: "Stocks are going down. You know, south o' the north pole."

LORELAI: "Oh. Bummer. Hey can you gimme the comics?"

RICHARD: "I thought those were only in the Sunday paper."

LORELAI: "Hell no! Here."

Lorelai reached her hand out for the paper and Richard handed it to her.

RICHARD: "Watch your mouth Lorelai."

He said calmly and rationally since he understood (unlike Emily) that she was an adult and deserved respect. They read and about 2 minutes later…

LORELAI: "Oh no"

RICHARD: "What is it Lorelai?"

LORELAI: "Ziggy died!"

She said crying.

RICHARD: "Ziggy?"

LORELAI: "Yes, we have to have a funeral!"

Lorelai runs out of the house and goes home. She spent all of Saturday trying to find the guy who draws Ziggy. She had him draw a picture and on Sunday she organized the funeral plans.

The next day at the funeral the guy who drew Ziggy showed up and came and talked to Lorelai.

ILLISTRATER: "Hey."

LORELAI: sniff "Hey." sniff, wipes hand on cheek

She had stopped crying, but still had a runny nose.

LORELAI: "Thanks for coming."

ILLISTRATER: "Hey, its no problem. Listen, I'm really sorry for your loss. If there's

anything I can do for you…"

LORELAI: "Oh, hey you don't have to do anything…"

ILLISTRATER: "No, I-I want to. Please, I insist."

LORELAI: "Well…"

ILLISTRATER: "At least let me give you my # just in case. You don't have to call if you don't want to."

Lorelai grinned giving in.

LORELAI: "Okay."

ILLISTRATER: smiles back "Great. Here… Call me any time, day or night."

LORELAI: still smiling "tuhu" (you know, that little laugh type thing that's not really a laugh but it kind of is? It's hard to explain)

ILLISTRATER: "No, really." Lorelai looks up still grinning "Any time."

LORELAI: "I will."

ILLISTRATER: "Okay. Hey, once again, I'm really, _really_ sorry."

Lorelai thanked him again and he left. She turns back to Richard and they watch in silence as the grave is covered and Lorelai starts cry again. Richard tries to comfort her. Then Emily came up to them.

EMILY: "I got the message from the maid. Lorelai I'm so sorry. Who was it?"

LORELAI: "Ziggy!"

RICHARD: "Oh! Ziggy!"

EMILY: "Lorelai,"

She says in a comforting voice.

EMILY: "how much did you pay for this funeral?"

Lorelai begins to sob.

LORELAI: "10 million dollars!"

Now Richard begins to cry.

She puts an arm around Lorelai's back and puts her hand on Lorelai's arm which is farthest away from her. (so, it's like she's holding her)

EMILY: "It's Okay honey, I know you didn't mean to spend 10 million dollars."

Ziggy's grave is now completely covered and Lorelai flings herself on top of it.

Emily goes to consol her and reminds her that they still have to go to the reception (or whatever it's called). When they get there Emily starts talking to the cardboard people while Lorelai and Richard are close by her side.

CARDBOARD LADY: "This really is a shame. I know how close your daughter was to Ziggy."

EMILY: "Yes, she was. Why, she's the one who planned this whole thing."

CARDBOARD LADY: "Really? It's beautiful!"

EMILY: "Yes, she spent 10 million dollars on it."

RICHARD: sniff "Yeah," crying a little "she borrowed it from us." holds bridge of his nose with his thumb and index

EMILY: "WHAT!"

She starts to cry and there is a moment of silence when everybody turns and looks at her. Then they all run up to her and try to consol her because they thinks she's sad about Ziggy.


	2. epilogue

EMILY: "Get away from me!"

All the people around her back away slowly. Emily runs out of the room as soon as she found a way to get out.

LORELAI: "Mom! Come back I need you!"

Lorelai is crying and running at the same time, (which is not good because she didn't whip the tears from her face).

LORELAI: "Mom, please wait."

The next thing Lorelai knows is that she is on the ground. Emily stops to go back to help her. Lorelai looks back and sees a banana peel on the ground.

EMILY: "What on earth is a banana peel doing on the ground?"

LORELAI: "At a funeral too. Why don't you guys have any respect?"

Lorelai is crying even harder now. Richard comes in crying still and takes Lorelai and Emily home. Richard and Lorelai are on the couch crying and Emily is on the chair crying. Rory walks in shocked.

RORY: "Hi. Who died?"

RICHARD & LORELAI: "Ziggy!"

EMILY: "My life is ruined!"

Emily cries even harder and runs out. (Even though they had 10 million dollars in the bank.)

RORY: "Well I'm going out again."

LORELAI: sniff "Ok" sniff

RICHARD: "Don't forget a jacket" He blows his nose sniff

RORY: "Okay. I'll be back."

LORELAI: "Ok!"

So guess where Emily was the CASINO. So she comes back and walks through the park and she sees Lorelai and Richard cutting bushes. She reads them and it says In Memory of Ziggy! Luke walks by and reads it.

LUKE: "Lorelai! What are you doing?"

LORELAI: "Luke! Luke like what I did?"

LUKE: "Yea! Do you have permission from the mayor?"

LORELAI: "Daddy is it ok that we did this?"

RICHARD: "Of course it's okay Lorelai."

See Richard is the mayor of Stars Hollow.

LUKE: "Oh. So you're the mayor now.

RICHARD: "Yes sir."

Lorelai is giggling.

**THE END**


End file.
